One Final Time
by missnewvillage
Summary: Set sometime during 4x04. When Brittany told Santana she left her alone, Santana realizes just how much she hurt Brittany. Yes, she was very much in love with Brittany, but she would never want to hurt the blonde or cause her suffering. So Santana spends one final day with her girlfriend before they break up. Based on a prompt, more info inside.


**AN: **This is based from a prompt found on GKM. The prompt is as follows: Brittana had sex one last time before they broke up. Santana was thinking about how utterly lost she'd be without Brittany and how much she loves her and how she can't bear to see her suffer because of her the whole way through.

This is my first time writing anything smutty so I hope you enjoy it. Just a warning, by the end of the story you will know exactly why Santana breaks up with Brittany. It's very sad so proceed with caution. Drop a review if you feel so inclined. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters. Spoilers for episode 4x04.

* * *

One Final Time

_"You don't get it. You left me behind and it hurt." Brittany pointed to Dottie, who was on the floor whimpering and rocking back and forth, tears spilling from her eyes. "That's exactly what it felt like."_

When Santana finally got home from Breadstix her mind was a mess. She kept hearing Brittany's words, seeing the sadness in her eyes and hearing the pain in her voice. For one of the first times in her life, Santana was left speechless. She didn't know what to say in response to Brittany's words. She had no words to comfort her girlfriend.

Santana spent the entire night crying. When Brittany told Santana that she would not be graduating with her Santana wanted to stay in Lima. She would go to a community college and tutor Brittany. She would do whatever it took so that Brittany would graduate. But Brittany wouldn't let her do that. Brittany insisted that she either go to New York or accept her scholarship and go to college. Santana didn't want to leave Brittany, but Brittany wouldn't budge on this. So Santana chose Kentucky since it was closest to Lima – and Brittany.

Santana immersed herself into her studies and cheerleading to try and forget about Brittany being miles away. She would spend several hours each night talking to Brittany. But as the semester progressed cheerleading practice became longer and her classes became more demanding. She tried her best to speak with Brittany at least once a day, but some days she just had so much to do that there was no time. She didn't mean to ignore Brittany or leave her behind. She just found it hard to balance everything.

During the long night spent mostly crying, Santana found that she couldn't blame Brittany for what she said. Santana hadn't really been a good girlfriend. The times she actually spoke to Brittany were spent discussing mundane things like cheerleading and glee club. She knew about Sue demoting her from head cheerleader, but she didn't really know much about Brittany's depression. Santana realized that Brittany needed better. Brittany needed someone who was there for her, not hundreds of miles away. She deserved to be happy, not sad and missing her girlfriend.

Santana was distracted from her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and noticed a new text message from Brittany.

**[Britt-Britt]: **Heyy San. wanna come over? parents r out all day.

Santana really wanted to talk to Brittany about everything that was said the night before, but she had no idea how to even start the conversation. But she really wanted to see Brittany again. So she responded that she'd be over in thirty minutes and got dressed.

Santana reached Brittany's house twenty-five minutes later. She rang the doorbell but no one answered. She used the key Brittany had given her and entered, making her way up the stairs to Brittany's room. "Brittany," she called out once her reached Brittany's closed door. She knocked on the door before slowly opening it. "Baby, I'm here. Why didn't you -?" Santana stopped talking as she saw her girlfriend lying on her bed with only lingerie on. Santana's mouth went dry and she swallowed thickly. "Britt," she rasped out. "What are you doing?"

Brittany smirked. "I think it's obvious what I'm doing, San," Brittany replied. "I'm waiting for my super hot and sexy girlfriend to come here and fuck me. Think she can do that?"

Santana gulped and walked towards Brittany. She shook her head no. Brittany looked up at Santana confused and slightly embarrassed. "W-why not baby," she whispered, averting her gaze and moving to bring her blanket over her body to cover herself.

Santana grabbed Brittany's arm to stop her movements. She used a finger to tilt Brittany's chin up. Looking into Brittany's eyes, she said simply "Because your girlfriend wants to make love to you."

Brittany smiled at Santana and leaned forward, connecting their lips together for a slow and tender kiss. "That sounds even better San."

Santana kissed Brittany softly for several minutes, drinking in the taste of Brittany and feeling the way their lips seemed to just fit together. Brittany reached down and grabbed Santana's shirt, pulling it off the girl. She straddled Santana, rocking her hips and running her hands down toned tan abs.

Santana moaned feeling Brittany grind near her core. She cupped Brittany's bra-clad breasts, moving her fingers in a circular motion. She unclasped the hook and removed Brittany's bra then latched on to one of the breasts. Brittany gasped as she felt Santana's mouth licking and sucking on her nipple. Santana moved on to Brittany's other breast, using her tongue to work the pink nipple into a stiff peak.

Brittany leaned onto Santana and laid her on the bed. She moved her hands down and unbuttoned Santana's jeans. Santana raised her hips to help Brittany slide them off her legs. Brittany began kissing up Santana's toned calves. Santana gasped as Brittany's lips made contact with the inside of her thighs. Her breathing quickened as Brittany got closer to her core.

Brittany sucked and kissed the soft skin of her girlfriend. As she inhaled she smelled the heady scent of Santana's arousal. She reached Santana's panties and placed a firm kiss on it. Santana groaned out as she felt the pressure on her clit. Brittany placed a few more kisses on the outside of Santana's panties, getting lost on the smell that was just so Santana.

Santana was becoming more and more aroused. "Touch me Britt," she begged, her voice low and husky. "Please."

Brittany removed Santana's panties and moaned at the sight of Santana's glistening core. She slowly dragged a finger up Santana's slit. Santana let out a long groan at the feeling of Brittany's finger. Brittany took Santana's clit into her mouth and began sucking on it. "Oh god Britt," Santana sighed. Santana closed her eyes and let herself feel the pleasure building inside her.

As Brittany slipped one finger inside her, Santana thought back to the day she told Brittany she loved her. She had been so afraid to admit the truth to her best friend. She thought that Brittany would hate her. She didn't want be rejected by Brittany, which is essentially what had happened. But Santana wouldn't have changed her actions. By admitting her true feelings she was able to come to peace with herself and open herself up to Brittany.

Brittany was the first person she was in a true relationship with. She loved Brittany with all of her heart and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Brittany. Every time she kissed the blonde felt like the first. She still sometimes gets the butterflies in her stomach when she sees Brittany. She always gets chills when they kiss tenderly, and when they make love to each other Santana feels her heart fill with love and adoration for Brittany.

Santana was coming closer to the edge when Brittany added a second finger inside her. Brittany kept a slow pace, and Santana appreciated the tenderness. "Brittany. I'm so close." Santana's voice was deep and uneven and her eyes remained closed.

"Santana, look at me," Brittany requested. Santana's eyes opened and locked onto Brittany's as Brittany added a third finger and curled them into Santana.

"Oh Brittany!" Santana yelled out as she came, her body shuddering as Brittany slowed down her movements. When Santana finally came down from her orgasm Brittany slid up and kissed Santana gently.

"I love you, San."

Santana pushed a lock of Brittany's hair behind her ear. "I love you, too." They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Santana kissed Brittany again. Santana flipped their positions so that Brittany was laying down and Santana was hovering above her.

"I'm so in love with you Britt-Britt," Santana said before returning to kiss her. She placed soft kisses along her jaw line until she reached her neck. She left open mouth kisses all over Brittany's neck before she reached the spot on Brittany's neck that made Brittany moan loudly. Santana licked and gently sucked the spot, making sure she didn't leave a mark. Brittany groaned and squirmed, and Santana shuddered at the feel of Brittany writhing under her.

Brittany was Santana's entire life. She would do anything for Brittany. She was only passing time at Louisville, marking off the days on her calendar before she could be with her love. She didn't know what she would do if Brittany wasn't in her life. Brittany gave her direction. She gave her support and encouragement. Everyone thought that Santana was this strong girl that didn't let anything faze her. But in reality Santana was probably the most insecure member of the glee club. Brittany saw the real Santana and loved her regardless of her insecurity. Brittany made Santana strong and confident. Brittany made Santana feel limitless and free. Brittany made Santana believe in herself. Without Brittany Santana would be an unconfident mess. She wouldn't know what to do with herself.

As Santana travelled down Brittany's body, placing kisses and caressing the smooth skin, she realized that she needed Brittany in her life. Brittany was her soulmate; it was that simple. There was no one else for her. Brittany was the one. Santana reached Brittany's center and licked the folds she found there. She delighted in the taste of Brittany and lapped at the girl's arousal. Brittany moaned and lifted her pelvis towards Santana's face. Santana held Brittany's hips in place and continued licking and sucking Brittany's clit.

"I love you," Santana said one final time before she entered Brittany with two fingers. "Mmm San," Brittany moaned. Santana thrusted her fingers quicker but still gently as she heard Brittany's moans increase in volume.

_'God, I love her so much,' _Santana thought to herself._ 'She deserves so much better than me. She deserves to be happy everyday, not just when I'm here. I should be with her not at Louisville.'_

"Oh Santana. I'm so close baby," Brittany cried out. Santana slipped in a third finger and felt Brittany's walls begin to constrict against her fingers.

_'My beautiful Brittany,' _Santana thought._ 'You shouldn't have to suffer because of me. You should never feel alone or left behind because of me.' _

Brittany screamed Santana's name as she came. Her body trembled and her legs quivered as Santana slipped her fingers out and slid her tongue inside.

_'I'm hurting you baby, and I never wanted to do that.' _Santana let out a few tears as she lapped up her girlfriend's juices.

Brittany felt wetness on the top of her thigh as she came down from her orgasm. She lifted her head and upper body off the bed to find Santana silently crying. "Baby," she cooed. "Why are you crying?"

Santana sat up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I just ... it's been so long since we've made love. I just love you so much."

Brittany smiled at Santana. "I love you too. I'm glad you wanted us to make love. It's so much better than any other kind of sex we have. And it makes me feel so close to you. I haven't felt that in a while."

Santana held back tears when she heard Brittany say that. She knew Brittany wasn't saying it to be mean. It was really how she felt. Santana felt a stab in her heart as she realized just how much she made Brittany suffer.

"It'll be better, Britt. I promise."

Brittany nodded and hugged Santana. She leaned them back down on the bed so that they were laying next to each other and cuddled into Santana. After a few minutes Santana heard the blonde's breathing slow as she fell asleep.

Santana looked at her girlfriend who looked so peaceful and innocent when she was sleeping.

_'You'll never have to suffer because of me again,' _Santana thought before getting dressed, leaving Brittany a note asking her to meet at the choir room the next day and returning home with a heavy heart_. _


End file.
